Androids to Rule The World
by Tora-Hime-Melody
Summary: Melody has a huge power held within her. She has seven older brothers who want her to mother a whole new race. They are all biohumans and they have been given the command to wipe out all of humanity. What will she do?
1. Chapter 1

Dragon Ball GT Fanfic

Melody couldn't run any further. She fell to the ground, gasping for breath. She knew she was still being followed – but she had run all that she could. She tried to control her breathing; her body was on the verge of giving out and her mind wanted to shut down.

She couldn't hold out any longer – she blacked out.

There was noise all around. Melody's eyes shot opened and she sat bolt upright. She looked around a white room. Panic filled her being as she ripped off wires that were connected to her. Noise came from somewhere behind her as she got out of the bed. Women in strange outfits came in and began speaking to Melody.

"NO!" She screamed as she tried to break out of the women's grips. She thrashed around and broke free. Melody ran out of the room and down the hall way, then up the stairs to the roof.

Someone standing there turned around. He was short and had messy black hair and a blue and orange outfit. "Hay there!" he called out cheerfully.

Melody began to panic again. She violently shook her head as she took a few steps back. Then the world was spinning around her as she fell down the steps. Melody awoke in the same white room with the wires tapped to her again. She ripped them off and got out of the bed to see the same stranger blocking her only path out of the room.

"I was only trying to be friendly to you earlier; I didn't want to scare you or anything. I'm sorry." He stood up.

"You're just trying to get to me so you can take me back!" Melody shouted at him.

"Take you back to where? I only just meet you earlier today." The guy said.

"Right…." Melody looked about the room once more for any trace of those who were chasing her.

"Are you in some sort of trouble or something?" he asked

"I didn't do anything wrong!" Melody shouted.

"I didn't say that you did. Why are people after you?" he asked, concerned.

"Why does a little kid care anyways?" Melody asked.

"Oh right, still can't get used to that….." the boy said more to himself.

Melody raised an eyebrow. What did he mean by 'get used to?' "So what is this place anyways?"

"Haven't you ever been in a hospital?" the boy asked.

Melody shook her head no.

"Well this is a place where you go when you don't feel good or you are hurt. It's called a hospital. Do you know what city you are in right now?" the boy asked.

"No," Melody answered.

"Well you are in West City right now." He looked at the confused look on Melody's face. "You were found in the woods outside the city and someone brought you here."

"That's right! I collapsed from running too much." Melody said. "Maybe I did finally lose them."

"Loose who? I can help you if you are in trouble." The boy said.

"Umm, no offence, but you look as helpful as a little puppy." Melody said.

"Right, the kid thing……" the boy said.

"But I guess a place to hide out would be nice for a little while. I mean it couldn't hurt." Melody said.

"Great! Then just come with me!" The boy grabbed Melody by the hand and led her out of the hospital and down the streets of West City.

"Oh, my name is Goku," the boy said enthusiastically.

"My name is…." She paused for a second. "Tora"

"Nice to meet you Tora," Goku said.

"Same. This city is huge!" Melody exclaimed.

They walked on for some time before getting to a large building in the middle of the city.

"Here we are, Capsule Corp.!" Goku said.

"What is this place?" Melody asked.

"You must have been away from any civilization," Goku joked.

Melody did a fake laugh, "Yea, well I'm not into the whole worldly thing."

"Come on, I'll introduce you to everyone!" Goku grabbed Melody's hand and dragged her up into the building.

Melody was introduced (as Tora) to Bulma and her daughter; who were the only one's home at the time. Then Goku got Bulma to make some food as they sat around the kitchen.

"So Goku, you're telling me that this girl needs a place to stay so she can stay out of trouble," Bulma repeated.

"I am not in trouble, I just can't get caught," Melody explained.

"If you are being chased, then you are in trouble or are wanted," Bulla said with some attitude.

"Bulla!" Bulma said angrily, "That is no way to treat a guest!"

"Whatever, she just better not be crashing in my room. Her fashion sense is lacking and she's a total mess," Bulla walked out of the room.

"Sorry about my daughter, she's one of those teens. So Goku, what were you doing at the hospital anyways?"

"Goten had a routine check-up but split right after it was done to go out with a girl," Goku explained.

Then someone walked into the kitchen. This man also had black hair and black eyes. "Bulma," he looked at Melody then to Goku, "Kakarot, what are you doing here? And what is with the girl?"

"Hay Vegeta! She's gonna stay with you guys until she feels safe enough to move on," Goku explained.

"Whatever," and Vegeta walked out of the room.

"Well," Goku got off of his chair, "I better get home, ChiChi is probably wondering where I am," He put two fingers to his forehead and then disappeared.

Melody was surprised and confused, where did he go? Was it magic? Bulma interrupted her thought process, "Feel free to explore the building, just be careful and make yourself at home."

"Right," Melody responded, she got off her own chair and left the room. Yet the instruction was vague, she didn't know how many things actually worked and she didn't want to bother anyone else or be a burden. She decided to do a little exploring.

She went up the nearest staircase and went up to the roof where she laid down in the sunlight. Maybe she could actually hide out here for a little while. It would be hard for that scientist to find her in a big city with so many people in it. Before she knew it Melody had fallen asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

She felt herself being carried. They had found her and were taking her away. She screamed out and broke out of her captor's grip. She turned and ran down the hall to bump into a wall in the darkness. The other person in the hall advanced on her.

"No!" Melody shouted, "I won't go back!" Light appeared in her hand as she fired it at her attacker. She turned and tried to get away but she realized that she was trapped in a corner.

"Damn," a man's voice said. Melody had heard that voice before.

Lights turned on to reveal that her attacker was Vegeta.

"Sorry, I don't know what I was doing, I mean," She stumbled for words.

"So you can use energy attacks as well." Vegeta said more to himself, he forcefully grabbed Melody's arm. "Come on."

They walked for a while in silence until Melody spoke up, "Where are you taking me?"

"To your room," Vegeta answered. They got to a room and he forcefully opened the door and threw Melody into the room. "Don't try that light show on me ever again. Not unless you want to be found." He slammed the door shut and headed for his own room.

"I guess it's not normal for people to be able to attack with light, just like my grandma said." Melody told the darkness as she slipped into bed.

Melody was awakened the next morning by a bunch of noise. She heard a voice that she didn't recognize.

"Geru, there is no danger!" the new voice said.

"Danger! Trunks in danger! Danger coming from this room!" a mechanical voice replied.

The door opened. A flying white orb with arms entered the room followed by a teenage boy with purple hair and black eyes.

"Sorry Tora, Geru thinks that you are a danger to us." The teen said.

"How do you know my name?" Melody asked.

"My mom told me about your situation, Bulma. Vegeta is my dad and Bulla is my younger sister; I'm Trunks. The robot here is Geru." Trunks explained.

"Right." Melody got out of bed and bowed to him. "Thanks for letting me stay at your house."

Trunks tried to suppress a laugh, "Yea no problem. Do you think you're up to breakfast?"

Melody followed Trunks down to the kitchen where everyone else was already eating breakfast.

"Just grab whatever you want out of the fridge." Bulma said as she tinkered with something on the table. Vegeta was reading the newspaper and Bulla was doing her makeup. Trunks sat down at the table and picked up his own newspaper. Geru began to munch on a bowl of metal that was on the table.

Melody walked into the kitchen and looked around. There were all different kinds of gadgets and machines; which one was the fridge and how did you work it? She didn't want to look like an idiot so she went and sat down at an empty seat at the table.

Bulma looked up at Melody, "aren't you hungry?"

"Not really," Melody lied.

Vegeta folded up his newspaper and got up from the table and left the room.

Melody wanted to apologize for the night before. She got up and followed him out of the room, getting a raised eyebrow from Trunks.

She caught up to him and tugged at his t-shirt. "I'm sorry for last night; I thought you were someone who was taking me back. I didnt mean to attack you or anything." She rambled on.

"It's alright already!" Vegeta said angrily, making Melody take a few steps back. "I'm used to getting energy attacks thrown at me. I'm not hurt so just lay off!" he left Melody in the hall way.

She stood there for a little bit only to be joined by Geru and Trunks.

"So what did you have to talk to my dad about?" Trunks asked.

"Just apologize for something," she walked down the hall only to realize she had no idea where she was going.

Trunks kept following her and was quiet for about five minutes before talking again. "I don't work today so do you want to see the town or something?" He asked.

"Ah sure," Melody answered, "It's not like I have anything better to do anyways."

Trunks, Geru and Melody left the Capsule Corp building and headed out. Trunk offered to buy Melody some new clothes but she refused. She couldn't accept them.

While in town, they ran into Krillen and 18.

"Oh, finally got a girlfriend Trunks?" Krillen asked.

"No, she is staying with us so I decided to show her around the city," Trunks explained.

"My name is Tora, nice to meet you," she bowed to the couple. They bowed back.

18 walked up to Trunks and whispered into his ear, "Be careful, something isn't right about her."

Trunks nodded his head letting her know that he had heard her.

"You had better be careful. People will start thinking at you really do have a girlfriend. What would the CEO's at Capsule Corp think?" Krillen teased.

"They are all old stuffy men anyways." Trunks said in response.

"We need to get going, see you around," 18 lead her husband away.

They turned down a deserted street and then someone appeared there.

"Hello sweetheart," a teenage boy said.

"Get out of here you jerk!" Melody yelled out.

"Danger, Geru, Danger!" Geru shouted out.

"Oh come now brother, all I want is the girl," the boy said.

"Get behind me," Trunks said as he took a step forward.

"Oh, you have a saiyan fighting for you now do you?" the boy asked.

"Who are you and what do you know about the Saiyans?" Trunks asked.

"I'm Melody's big brother, and she knows that she has to come home now. She's been running long enough and I am tired of chasing her around everywhere." The boy said.

Trunks turned to Melody, "Why is he calling you Melody? I thought you couldn't be taken away."


	3. Chapter 3

Melody stepped out from behind Trunks. "I guess I had to deal with him sooner or later." She closed her eyes as she let her energy inside her release. Wind flew from Melody as the power wave came from her. Trunks was surprised as he was blown backwards.

"Oh, you are actually gonna fight me little sister?" the boy said.

"I'm just glad that I finally get to beat your sorry butt Naru," Melody commented in a cocky way as she cracked her knuckles. "With being the baby of the family, I have the most power. And you know that very well."

Trunks was lost and Geru was still flying around in circles saying danger over and over. Melody fired ten energy shots out of her hands right off the bat. Naru was cloaked in smoke. Before Melody could attack again, Trunks grabbed her arm and Geru and ran off out of the street and down random roads until they were alone again. Melody locked her power away.

"What was that?" Trunks asked, out of breath.

"I guess I have some things to explain, don't I?" Melody asked.

"Yea, Geru and 18 were right. You are dangerous. First we need to find a place to hide then you can answer my questions." Trunks said.

"Danger, Geru, Danger approaching." Geru announced.

"Great, he already found us," Trunks sighed.

"Well we really didn't go all that far, and he can read Saiyan signatures," Melody explained.

"What?!" Trunks said, surprised.

Then a man half covered in red fur appeared before the group. He had red eyes and a red tail to match.

"What was with the massive power I just felt? And where did it go?" the man asked.

"Later Goku, we need to get far away from here right now!" Trunks said quickly.

"Alright, hold on tight," Goku said. Trunks grabbed Geru and held on to Goku's arm as Goku grabbed Melody. "Here we go!"

Colors flashed before Melody's eyes as she was transported at light speed. Before she knew it, she landed on grass someplace different than where she just was.

"Oi, Goku. What do you think you are doing here with other people?" the Supreme Kai asked.

Goku returned to kid mode. "But Supreme Kai, Tora needs a spot to hide and this is the best spot!" Goku pleaded.

"Fine, whatever; only because it's you who's asking." The Supreme Kai fell back asleep.

"Ok, so what is going on here?" Trunks asked. Kaibeto Kai walked over and joined the group.

"That guy you saw, he is one of my older brothers. His name is Naru and is the cockiest of them all. We were made by Hiro a long time ago but were only activated recently. We each have our own mission but I choose to abandon mine and break away from the family. The orders are if one breaks away to destroy it right away." Melody explained.

She took a breath and continued with her story. "Hiro's plan was to take over the entire world. Or at least destroy the human population and create biohumans who would follow his every command. I don't like the idea that I would have to be mother to the entire race and I'm not into the whole killing thing. I really don't like to even fight. Not unless it is to save my life or someone who is innocent. That is why I was running away and why I didn't understand many things about the world."

"Is that why you didn't eat breakfast?" Trunks asked.

"No, I didn't know what a fridge looked like or how to use one." Melody looked down

"So there is a new evil out in the world. This is going to be fun!" Goku said.

"But that still doesn't explain how Naru knew that I was a saiyan," Trunks added.

"He knew?" Goku got serious.

"Along with each mission, each of us has our own special power. I just needed to mother all the bio-humans so I have the toughest armor and the highest power. Including a power that is locked away. All my brothers have the ability to scan a life form and determine what it is." Melody answered.

"But the question is do they actually understand what a saiyan is?" Goku asked.

"I don't know. I ran off soon after I was activated. I only know what is in my database. We can all link up and share what is in our memory banks so we know how to fight different people. But I dealt with that by myself at my own time. I don't want anything to do with them or their plans. I hate the idea of forcing a lifestyle on someone. Giving someone orders is just wrong." Melody pounded the ground with her fist.

"So your entire family are androids?" Trunks asked.

"What are androids?" Melody asked.

"Kind of like the biohumans that are programmed into your system. But I have a feeling that you are more human than androids." Trunks explained.

"Let's not let Bulma know that Tora is biohuman, or she will want to tinker with her." Goku joked.

Melody freaked, "Like take me apart?"

"Don't worry, she only did that on one android; He was injured and then mom learned how to shut down another android. Although it turned out to not be all that helpful," Trunks explained.

Melody was lost. She wasn't activated when Cell terrorized the earth.

"Ah we have dealt with many different bad guys. You can leave it up to us. So how many brothers do you have?" Goku asked.

"Umm let's see….." Melody dug into her memory banks. "Well I am the youngest – then following me is Kain; his power is manipulating fire. Following him is Andy – but he was destroyed for trying to help a human before I was activated. Naru is next and he has extreme speed. Then there are the twins Logan and Lucas – their ability is to merge with one another and combine their powers. They may get more powerful than me that way. Then there's Mercury – I really don't know what he looks like because he wasn't there when I awoke. But I do know that he has the ability to take human's energy and if he takes enough he can kill them instantly. Then the oldest is Yuan; all I know is that if you see him you know you are gonna get killed.

"Woa?!" Trunks said, surprised.

"So that leaves seven alive I guess…." Melody answered.

"This is going to be fun!" Goku said excitement in his voice.

Kaibeto Kai ran over to the crystal ball, "Goku, we have a problem here."

Goku got up and joined him, Trunks and Melody followed. "What's wrong Kaibeto Kai?"

"It looks like one of those biohumans is destroying West City," Kaibeto Kai answered.

"It's Naru, he's looking for me. He knows that I will come out if innocent people are being hurt. Damn!" Melody slammed her fist on the ground, shaking the entire planet.

"I'm trying to sleep here!" the Supreme Kai shouted as he got up.

"Sorry," Goku said, "But people are being hurt down on earth. Melody stay here I'll go take care of him…." Goku transformed into his Super Saiyan four form and put his fingers to his forehead.

"Oh no you don't!" Melody grabbed onto him and grabbed Trunks' arm just before he left. Geru was left with the Kai's on their planet.


	4. Chapter 4

When they got back on earth….

"You needed to stay back there! They want you don't they?" Goku asked angrily.

"Yes but I can't stand on the sidelines and do nothing!" Melody yelled right back, "Plus…..he won't fight you anyways."

Naru appeared, "finally came out of hiding did you? Lil 'sis and saiyan friends too! Yay I get to kill three people today!"

"Naru, you never change. Always cocky and full of yourself." Melody said back.

Melody released her power and Trunks went super saiyan. A little girl was crying on the side of the street, her mother was nowhere to be seen. Naru walked over and picked the little girl up and put one hand around her neck.

Melody froze and locked her power away. He would kill her if she didn't do what he said to do. "Naru, don't" she said.

But before he could do anything more glowing balls of golden light (and one white light) came down by the rest of them.

"Shit….too many Saiyans…..another time baby sister…." And Naru dropped the little girl and flew off.

Melody watched as the little girl ran off crying for her mommy. She then slowly turned around to see one person that she recognized and three new faces.

Trunks and Goku turned around as they powered down, everyone else followed suit. "Hay everyone!" Goku said, smiling.

"Dad, who was that? And what was that large power?" One of the strangers asked.

"Grandpa!" A little girl ran up go Goku and hugged him.

"I had my date interrupted for this?" another new guy asked.

"Kakarot, what is going on here?" Vegeta asked.

"Dad, it's a long story…." Trunks said.

"Who?" Melody asked.

"Oh, Melody, these are my two sons, Gohan and Goten. And this is my granddaughter Pan." Goku introduced them.

"Grand?" Melody asked. He looked too young to be her grandfather. And it just hit her that he went from being a big red ape to a little kid.

"DAD!" Goten said angrily.

"Right, well there are seven new bad guys to defeat. They are all after Melody here to kill her because she didn't want to become the new mother of the earth after they killed off all the humans. Oh and they know who is a saiyan and who isn't. Melody is the one with the power but we still need to protect her. Got that everyone?" Goku asked.

"Kakarot, that was confusing. Try that again in English." Vegeta said.

Goku sighed. "Melody here is the one with the huge power you guys felt. But her seven older brothers want her dead because she doesn't want to mother a whole new race. The brothers are biohumans and they have been given the command to wipe out all of humanity."

"That's better," Vegeta said.


End file.
